explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
Pink Sheep
The 'Pink Sheep '''is a recurring character in ExplodingTNT's videos, first appearing in If Herobrine took a Shower. Personality As the name implies, he is a stereotypical pink sheep who speaks in a Paul voice. Although he is a sheep, The Pink Sheep has a personality unique from other members of his species. In Modern ExplodingTNT videos, Pink Sheep is a stereotypical "MLG Sheep", being sassy, arrogant, and not caring about anyone but himself. As such, he refers to himself as a "Prankster Gangster", despite not being a prankster nor a gangster. In Pre-2014 videos, however, Pink Sheep is a brain-dead, perverted figure, showing lust for almost every player he comes across, most notably Herobrine. Because of this, many other characters become uncomfortable around him, oftentimes leading them to kill themselves. Appearance As a sheep, Pink Sheep has every stereotypical feature of a sheep, from its thick wool (which is cotton candy) to his hooves. In addition, however, his wool is colored pink, hence its name, and sometimes dons a mustache with "deal with it" shades in reflection of his MLG personality. Official Description ''A strange robotic sheep, often seen hanging around with Altrive. No one really knows where he comes from, however he seems to be able to defy Minecraft’s logic. Appearances We still need 11 months worth of Pink Sheep's appearances. Start with the video "If There Were No Blocks in Minecraft" and watch as many videos that are after that as you can. If you find a Pink Sheep appearance, add it in here. If Herobrine Took a Shower The Pink Sheep makes it's official debut in If Herobrine took a Shower. As Herobrine is in the process of taking his shower, the Pink Sheep calls out to him. Once Herobrine comes out, it tells him something inappropiate and makes a strange noise. Herobrine Vs. Pink Sheep The Pink Sheep appears as the main antagonist of Herobrine Vs. Pink Sheep. Speaking it it's robotic voice for the first time. As Herobrine is mining away the diamond blocks in the Bank of Notch, it interrupts him and says it knows Herobrine is mining away the diamonds. As Herobrine asks it who it is, it tells Herobrine that it is serious and asks if Herobrine feels it's need for fruitcake, mispronouncing "Herobrine" in the process. As Herobrine tells the sheep that his pronunciation isn't the correct one, it says different pronunciations of "Herobrine" before telling Herobrine that stealing from the Bank of Notch is illegal. However, it also tells Herobrine that it loves when Herobrine does illegal things.(because he is omnibenevolent) If Minecraft was ONLY made for Boys The Pink Sheep makes a minor appearance in If Minecraft was ONLY made for Boys. After all the female players are kicked, the male players are killed by Notch due to not being able to make their own food, and Pink sheep runs into the former place of the players and exclaims that it eats grass. If Minecraft was STUPID The Pink Sheep makes another appearance in If Minecraft was STUPID, appearing alongside Pink Guy to tell ExplodingTNT that If Minecraft was INSANE ''had received 35,000 likes on a deserted island, and demand part 4 of the ''Weird Comments ''series. He then makes his getaway with Altrive after the latter tells ExplodingTNT that a giant carrot is behind him. If a New Ore was Added to Minecraft - Part 2 The Pink Sheep makes a minor appearance in the second part of ''If a New Ore was Added to Minecraft. ''After approaching the stage Herobrine and his player assistant are, he prepares an insanity potion and tosses it and a book to to the latter, claiming it to be a "Potion for Cool People". Rather than make the player cool, it makes the player insane, believing Herobrine to be Justin Bieber and a pool of lava to be chocolate cake. After the commotion has settled, he walks onstage and makes a mooing sound to the audience. If Minecraft was RIDICULOUS The Pink Sheep returns in If Minecraft was RIDICULOUS, once again alongside Pink Guy. Here, he greets ExplodingTNT with Altrive, only to tell him that a scene in one of his videos (Part 2 of ''If Notch and ExplodingTNT switched places) had insulted Pink Sheep and broke the hearts of himself and Altrive. The Pink Sheep admits that he never thought of ExplodingTNT as being that cruel, and says that he now hates him. Not long after, ExplodingTNT clarifies that it was a red sheep, not a pink one, and prompts Pink Sheep to like ExplodingTNT once more, praising his videos with Altrive in the process. After the regards have finished, Pink Sheep, alongside Altrive, asks ExplodingTNT to make the next part of the Weird Comments ''series before leaving. While doing so, he complements ExplodingTNT, saying he has stunning eyes and has always loved him. Why Notch REALLY sold Minecraft The Pink Sheep makes a major appearance in Why Notch REALLY Sold Minecraft. As Notch approaches Pink Sheep, it tells him that Notch is looking cute, claiming that it's name is "SwagHolic24" and that it is madly in love with him. It then begins to complement Notch by asking if he is a parking ticket, as he has "fine written all over him". It then says that Notch has a nice butt, much to Notch's personal shock. Continuing to regard Notch, it says that it thinks Notch has stunning hips and claims that it is the first sign of love between two males. It then admits to Notch that it is simply a lonely sheep wishing to spend time with him and ExplodingTNT. Despite this, it tells Notch that they can become a cute couple by watching romantic movies together, and killing ExplodingTNT not long thereafter. To provide reasoning, it tells Notch that this act will forever make it and Notch a cute couple forever, claiming that it will also take Notch to fancy restaurants to discuss how many babies they will make. Despite this, it tells Notch that it had recently calculated that the two will have exactly 16 and a 1/2 babbies in the future, and that Notch will become a mother. It then says that those babies will be highly successful in their lives and they will support them fully in order for them to obtain their full potential. Finally, it tells Notch that rather than getting married, the two will fuse together and become one individual, telling Notch to not worry about it. Afterwards, it asks Notch if he is willing to join Notch in it's aforementioned relationship, prompting Notch to kill himself. It is then that Bill Gates walks over, saying that he heard ''Minecraft ''was up for sale. The Pink Sheep then tells Bill Gates it's former complement and receives a huge sum of money from Gates as a result. If Minecraft was CHAOTIC The Pink Sheep returns alongside Pink Guy once more in this video, first cornering TNT after Altrive confronts him. It asks TNT why the next part of ''Weird Comments Series ''has not been uploaded, even threatening to kill him alongside Altrive. However, once TNT promises to make the next part, he reverts to his former TNT-Fanboy self and asks TNT to sign his elbow. He then leaves with Altrive upon realizing that he has no elbows. If a Dad plays Minecraft The Pink Sheep reappears in If a Dad Plays Minecraft. While relaxing in a field, a pink sheep with a mustache greets it, claiming that he is Pink Sheep's true father. It replies by saying it is impossible, as he has no father. It then insults the other pink sheep by saying it's mustache appeared worse than his 2002 Halloween costume. As a result, this pink sheep apologizes to The Pink Sheep, saying it mistook him for Pink Sheep #237,152. If ''Five Nights at Freddy's ''met Minecraft The Pink Sheep makes a brief appearance in If Five Nights at Freddy's met Minecraft. It is only seen in bed with a Noob 53918 during the ending. If ExplodingTNT Couldn't Make a Christmas Video The Pink Sheep returns in the 2014 ExplodingTNT Christmas special If ExplodingTNT Couldn't Make a Christmas Video. First seen inside the Relm of Failboat alongside Herobrine, BaconCrafter, Notch, Jeb, Bill Gates, Altrive, and Derple. After witnessing the aforementioned characters receive gifts from Failboat, it and Altrive receive the power of flight, despite the fact that they already possessed that ability. If Minecraft was WILD The Pink Sheep returns in If Minecraft was WILD. However, it is not alongside Pink Guy to demand the next part of the ''Weird Comments ''series. Rather, it appears in one of the suggestions featured in the video: ''If The Pink Sheep was born By Jeb's farts. ''In this scenario, it spawns directly behind Jeb after the latter emits a large fart. While complementing Jeb's fart, it tells Jeb that it is a special day while handing Jeb a can of baked beans. Pink Sheep tells Jeb that he will be making it's brothers and sisters with those beans, much to Jeb's shock. What Emeralds are REALLY Used for The Pink Sheep makes a major appearance in What Emeralds are REALLY Used for. It is revealed that Pink Sheep is the overlord over all villagers and is the keeper of all the emeralds villagers collect. When one particular villager gives it 64 more, it complements the villager while asking the villager to throw him the emeralds. Not long after, it puts the emeralds in a nearby chest to add it to their emerald stash. Upon the occurance of this event, Pink Sheep calls in the other villagers to tell them they had reached 5,000,000 emeralds after several hours of hard and ungrateful work. He then asks himself why he been aiming for such a goal. It explains that those great ammount of emeralds will provide unimaginable power to it and the villagers, allowing them to rule over Minecraft. The Pink Sheep assures the villagers that this will change their image, and the local players will stop abusing them. Once the explanation is finnished, it pushes a nearby button and summons an emerald carrot. As it is proclaiming it and the villagers heroes for this deed, FishermanBob99 runs over and picks up the carrot, oblivious to what it truly is. After he eats the carrot and poops in front of everyone, The Pink Sheep screams in rage that their reward was digested. TheDiamondMinecart Vs. Pink Sheep Pink Sheep appears in TheDiamondMinecart Vs. Pink Sheep as the main antagonist. While DanTDM is making a mod showcase video,which is an mod based in the movie Shrek which ads an ore of the face of the protagonist Shrek, Pink Sheep approaches him. It introduces itself and says hat it is DanTDM's greatest fan overall. Continuing to regard itself, it mentions that it weighs over 613 ibs. as a result of eating a lifetime supply of KFC Popcorn Chicken. Later, it replaces Dr. Trayaurus and replies to what DanTDM said to Trayaurus. It then asks if it can star in one of DanTDM's videos, saying it has always been it's dream to do so. As DanTDM considers this decision, The Pink Sheep believes that he said "yes" and goes to tell his fellow sheep the big news. After 15 minutes, it returns. Only to find the lab has been deserted. As a result, he enters a state of depression. However, he soon discovers DanTDM's computer and decides to make a video as revenge for deserting it. In the video, it introduces itself to the viewers and proclaims itself the new owner of the channel. He announces to the viewers that he will change the channel name to "ThePinkSheepcart" and will upload makeup tutorials onto the channel, much to Dan's shock. If Minecraft was OUTRAGEOUS The Pink Sheep is an antagonist once more in If Minecraft was OUTRAGEOUS. It watches ExplodingTNT dancing in a private home with Pink Guy while the latter is recording the event. After the recording is finished, he steps in alongside Altrive and threatens to upload the video if part 8 of the ''Weird Comments ''series isn't made. If Five Nights at Freddy's 3 took over Minecraft The Pink Sheep appears as the main protagonist in If Five Nights at Freddy's 3 took over Minecraft. After walking into Fazbear's Fright. it notices a directional sign before ignoring it, at it listens to no signs. It soon notices a nearby phone and listens to the phone's speaker, only to hang up in annoyance while threatening to set the place on fire. Not long after, it is scared by Springtrap (saying it scared the pepperoni pizza biscuit out of it). It then apologizes for it's lack of a proper description of the experience, and soon believes Springtrap to be someone who jump scares people by popping up out of nowhere while screaming like a 6 year old girl who won the National Barbie Collector Contest. Following this, it says that it wishes it can scream the same way, but cannot as it is a robot. For proof, it says "ah" in an unenthusiastic expression, claiming that it is indeed it's most terrifying scream. It then explains that it is the reason why it does not play horror games or watch horror movies, while reminiscing a past occurance where it went with it's mother to a horror movie, and people laughed at it for it's lack of enthusiasm. Looking up, he sees that Springtrap had left it and thinks it rather rude, as it was in the middle of a story. Regardless, it goes off to search for Springtrap, believing him to be in danger. After searching the entire pizzaria with anticipation of continuing the story, he discovers Springtrap behind a bush and begins to say the two are destined to be together, as they are both robots. He explains that he's felt a feeling of anticipation in it's heart, and it would make perfect sense if the two were to marry and have 14 children. It asks Springtrap to wear makeup while in public and asks if it should wear a tutu for the wedding. It's regards soon scare Springtrap out of the restaurant, and Pink Sheep watches him leave. If Minecraft was MADNESS Pink Sheep partners with Pink Guy once more in If Minecraft was MADNESS. It assists Altrive in blowing up ExplodingTNT's "girlfriend", and admits that it is ExplodingTNT's greatest fan next to Altrive. After ExplodingTNT is dyed pink, it leaves with Altrive while the latter threatens to keep ExplodingTNT pink if part 9 of the ''Weird Comments ''is not made. It eventually appears in one of the suggestions featured in the video: ''Life of a Pink Sheep. ''In this scenario, The Baby and another Player approach Pink Sheep, believing it to be cute. It then tells the players that in exactly three years, they will be husbands. Continuing to regard the players, it claims that it has dreamed about them all it's life and they will go shopping in malls while holding hands together. The players then kill themselves and prompt Pink Sheep to admit they were ugly. If a TNT Dimension was added Pink Sheep makes yet another appearance in If a TNT Dimention was added. It appears out of the TNT portal, saying it was attempting to blow up it's girlfriend while she was building a nether portal. Regardless of that event, it introduces itself to the local population of TNT People and asks if there is any grass. When they say no, it says there must be grass, as nothing can live without it. Proceeding to search, it finds a green TNT block. Believing it to be grass, it eats the block and it's wool gains a TNT texture. As it notices this, it explodes in rage as the entire TNT Dimention is destroyed. − If the Pink Sheep took over Minecraft We see the Pink Sheep as a serious antagonist in If the Pink Sheep Took Over Minecraft. While relaxing in a field, it randomly decides it wants to take over ''Minecraft, ''saying there will be endless possibilities of what it could do if it became owner. Realizing it won't be an easy task, it decides to come with a master plan to take down Notch and become owner. After coming up with a plan, it travels to Notch's residence and proposes a deal for him and the "handsome butterfly" Bill Gates to give it the rights to Minecraft and everything in it. Being rejected at first, it asks Notch to sniff it's butt, killing Notch in the process. Now the overlord over all of Minecraft, it announces to an audience of sheep that it will convert all other sheep to pink sheep. It proclaims that they will resemble Nicki Minaj's pink hair and will no longer resemble the broccoli coloured "creatures" that smell like dishwasher detergent. It then proceeds to execute this task, and transforms the entire audience of sheep into pink sheep. Once the task is complete, it says that it is literally a dream come true, as it dreamed about the event 3 days prior. As the second order of business, it decides to kill ExplodingTNT (despite being his #1 fan) and logs on to The Nova, one of ExplodingTNT's servers. Arriving on the server, it finds ExplodingTNT in a nearby forest. Deciding to mess with him, it becomes invisible and speaks in various locations, putting ExplodingTNT in a state of fear. Afterwards, it tells ExplodingTNT to look straight up and drops an anvil on him, and thus kills ExplodingTNT. With ExplodingTNT dead, it takes over ExplodingTNT's channel and begins uploading it's own videos onto the channel. In it's first video (titled ''Mi furst Veedeo) it approaches a group of pink sheep and greets them. With the sheeps making random animal noises, it proceeds to correct them by saying sheep go "bah". However, the sheep continue to make random animal noises, and the Pink Sheep explodes in rage. For it's final task, it decides to change the objective of Minecraft ''and travels to The End. Once inside The End, it is greeted by The Enderdragon and prompts to insult it's breath, saying it smells like eggs barfed up by a white faced saki monkey. Following the insult, it tells the Ender Dragon that it is now the owner of ''Minecraft ''and proceeds to make changes to The End. After ten minutes, The End has become a pink paradise, and one of the obsidian pillars has become a throne for The Pink Sheep to sit on. With this newly decorated End, it proclaims the Ender Dragon it's bodyguard and changes the main objective of ''Minecraft: Rather than collecting resources and killing the Ender Dragon, the player must spend hours upon hours pampering themselves in order to impress Pink Sheep. If they succeed, they will become Pink Sheep's wife. Proposing this new motive, it sits on it's throne and sees a player enter The End, oblivious to the objective change. Pink Sheep congratulates the player for completing Minecraft and tells him that he became it's wife. With this, it enters marriage with the player, ending the video. If Mobs were YouTubers (Part 2) The Pink Sheep makes a brief appearance in the second part of If Mobs were YouTubers. It is briefly seen in a minecart in the introduction, and is also among the mobs demanding part 2 of the video. If Lava and Grass Switched Places The Pink Sheep makes a minor appearance in If Lava and Grass Switched Places. After grass and lava have switched places, it is acting as the DJ in the animal-exclusive party in The Nether. If Lava was Invisible The Pink Sheep makes a cameo in If Lava was Invisible. It is among those shocked by the fact That Annoying Troll is actually female, wondering where her hair is. If Bedrock and Wood Switched Places The Pink Sheep appears briefly in If Bedrock and Wood Switched Places. It runs over to a bedrock tree and destroys it, as Pink Sheep is in creative mode. Later, it is seen hosting a party on top of The Nether with other pink sheep. Why Triangles Don't Exist in Minecraft Although it does not appear in Why Triangles Don't exist in Minecraft, it does appear in an advertisement featured in the video for the Pink Sheep T-Shirts to announce the product. The New Server Mascot The Pink Sheep appears again in The New Server Mascot. After a player spawns on the MCOrigins server, it pretends to be the owner and welcomes the player to the server. It mentions that it has various minigames and it built everything itself as ExplodingTNT tells the sheep that it is not owner. Realizing it has been caught, it tells ExplodingTNT that it is now the mascot of MCOrigins and runs off. Why Bedrock is Unbreakable The Pink Sheep makes another appearance in Why Bedrock is Unbreakable. After pretending to be Notch's (fake) Pugarilla wife, it breaks through Notch's bedrock shelter and asks to be traped together with Notch. If Minecraft was DUMB Pink Sheep reappears in If Minecraft was DUMB, partnered with Pink Guy yet again. Alongside Altrive, it shows all the comments asking for part 10 of the Weird Comments ''series, even suggesting video ideas (it's being ''If Dishwasher Detergent ate Elephents). If Freddy Fazbear Joined a Minecraft Server Pink Sheep makes another appearance in If Freddy Fazbear Joined a Minecraft Server. It enters Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria and asks for a slice of pizza (reffering to it as a triangular cheese ball). In anticipation of the pizza, it suddenly grows a mustache. However, it quickly yells that they had gotten Freddy and calls in several police officers. With the officers surrounding Freddy, Pink Sheep explains that it is against server rules to make pizza, and give Freddy a ban. If Batman Played Minecraft Pink Sheep makes an appearance yet again in If Batman Played Minecraft. It is interrogated by Batman, who asks Pink Sheep who it is and what it wants from him. Pink Sheep responds by greeting itself, and saying it has three nipples. It also says that it wants Batman to join the "Pink Side", claiming that they have cookies. Although Batman refuses at first, he is later seen partying with Batman in a pink room, saying it wants to invite all of it's siblings to their wedding. Steve Vs. Alex Pink Sheep returns in Steve Vs. Alex, in a scene after the ending. Here, it announces ExplodingTNT's partnership with Lootcrate and, after explaining Lootcrate, announces the special code "tnt" that will provide a 10% discount on all content featured in Lootcrate. At that moment, ExplodingTNT arrives, saying that HE partnered with Lootcrate, rather than Pink Sheep. If You Couldn't Mine Diamonds Pink Sheep makes a brief appearance in If You Couldn't Mine Diamonds. As a player gives up trying to break a piece of diamond ore, Pink Sheep rushes in with a team of other pink sheep and quickly takes the ore. If There Were No Blocks in Minecraft Pink Sheep makes his latest appearance in If There Were No Blocks in Minecraft. As various players are falling for Notch's dead bush trap, Pink Sheep greats Notch, saying he smells a dead bush nearby. While Notch explains that there is one directly behind him, Pink Sheep explains that he is saddened about the removal of blocks, but is now able to obtain a dead bush. To explain, Pink Sheep explains that he will use it to rub it on his forehead each morning in order to awaken a beast within his brain, which speaks to him whenever he takes a bath in mud. Thanking Notch for the deadbush, Pink Sheep proceeds to pick up the dead bush, but falls for the same trap many others fell for before him. However, he soon respawns directly in front of Notch not long thereafter, and pushes Notch into his own trap. If Florida Man Owned Minecraft He sells Presidential Pink Sheep T-Shirts so he can Wool The World. This is the first time he calls himself "Your Boi". Pink Sheep reappears later in the video where he approaches Florida Man and tells him that he is his Vice President, even though he doesn't need one. He then shows he lust for Donald, (despite telling him he wouldn't vote for him when it went trick-or-treating) telling him that they will have 16 and a half babies, which causes Florida Man's death. If There were No Weapons in Minecraft Pink Sheep made a brief appearance in If There were No Weapons in Minecraft . In the ending scene, he appears in a cave and laughs together with the Creeper, Zombie, and Witch, saying "lolololololololol" because the Skeleton was holding a flower. Trivia *Although Pink Sheep is genderless, Purple Shep refers to him as his "daddy". *On his channel, he has said that the Enderdragon is his wife, although the dragon said that she'd rather die, but later she confessed her crush of him. *Pink Sheep is shown to be really old. One of the first nods to this was in If a Dad Plays Minecraft, where he references his 2002 Halloween Costume.He also speaks of 19th century in his Draw My Life video. He also spoke of 'The time when colors came to world' in the same video and ExplodingTNT's If Minecraft Was Black And White video. *Pink Sheep has a tattoo under his wool that says #PGN. *Pink Sheep met Herobrine at a play. They started talking then hung out at Herobrine's house. *Despite being a pro, he likes deadbushes. *In Pink Sheep's Octodad video, he mentions that back in the 1920's, he would mow lawns for sandwiches. *In a video on Purple Shep's channel, Purple Shep says that "he found Hello Kitty toilet paper in Pink Sheep's bathroom." *Pink Sheep is afraid of shampoo because it causes his wool to become poofy like a poodle. *He cannot count over 43, despite knowing random numbers above 42. *In Herobrine vs Pink Sheep, he uses his iconic robot voice for first time, but the first time he speaks in ExplodingTNT's video is actually in If Herobrine took a Shower along his first appearance. *Based on his draw my life, he was born with a mustache, although he first appeared with one when he came back from putting on makeup in TheDiamondMinecart vs Pink Sheep. *In the 2019 remake of If Dads Took Over Minecraft (renamed If Your Dad Played Minecraft), the pink sheep with no mustache returns, reviling that pink sheep was right about the older pink sheep being an imposter, as there are more then thousands of other pink sheep. *Pink sheep can turn into a donkey (which he calls a horse), apparently his base form. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Mobs Category:Major Characters Category:Youtubers Category:Pink Sheep's Family Category:Pros Category:Pink Sheep Category:Roblox Players Category:Overpowered Characters Category:Villains